ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lego Master/The Lego Master Awesome Game Show!
Episode 1: Mark The Alien Mark The Alien *Ok 12:12Lego Master *It worked! 12:12Mark The Alien *Yep 12:12Lego Master *Ok, Mark. Time to answer some questions. 12:13Mark The Alien *Wher i come from that litle white church is gonna have a croud! *Alright 12:13Lego Master *Now, what was your reaction to the Original Series ending? 12:14Mark The Alien *(crying) 12:14Lego Master *Hmm, what was your favorite alien in TOS? 12:14Mark The Alien *UPGRDE! 12:14Lego Master *Ok, now, what was your "favorite" bad guy in TOS? 12:15Mark The Alien *Vilgax duh! 12:15Lego Master *Yep! *Now, what was your reaction to AF beginning? 12:15Mark The Alien *AWSOMENES but Confused. *I mean like five years later. 12:16Lego Master *Now, what was your favorite AF Alien (Note: Including Ult. Swampfire because he was unlocked in the finale) 12:16Mark The Alien *Azmuth *Hes an alien 12:17Lego Master *Alien that Ben could transform into!! 12:18Mark The Alien *Hmm BRAIN STORM,Goop (goop took upgrade),and of course 12:18Lego Master *Brainstorm is one word 12:18Mark The Alien *I know 12:19Lego Master *Ok, what was your favorite new AF character, don't say Azmuth, he was first seen in Secret of the Omnitrix. 12:19Mark The Alien *Kevin Lecin (He counts because he reformed) 12:20Lego Master *He was STILL a character in TOS, but, ok *Lecin? *Levin 12:20Mark The Alien **evin 12:20Lego Master *K 12:20Mark The Alien ***levin 12:20Lego Master *What was your reaction to AF ending? 12:21Mark The Alien *Cool new Ultimatrix! 12:21Lego Master *Favorite UA Alien (Not including Ults) 12:22Mark The Alien *ClockVerk *File:Mark_13_yearold.jpg 12:24Lego Master *Favorite UA enemy 12:24Mark The Alien *Whats next? *UA enemy DIAGON DUH! 12:24Lego Master *Hmm, Reaction to UA ending? *Hello??? 12:27Mark The Alien *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! oh wait Omni verses animation and plot looks AWSOME! 12:28Lego Master *Hmm, Now... Bonus Questions!! *Note: These questions aren't Ben 10 related, are you ready Mark? 12:30Mark The Alien *Yes Christopher 12:31Lego Master *Okay! *The subject is...ULFF 12:31Mark The Alien *ok 12:32Lego Master *Do you like Ultimate Lego Universe so far? 12:32Mark The Alien *yes 12:32Lego Master *Ok, Now, on to Iron Fanfiction! **Iron Man Fanfiction *Were you bored when you created that wiki or do you like Iron Man? 12:33Mark The Alien *I LOVE IRON MAN! *brb 12:34Lego Master *Okay! *We'll be right back, after the break. Stay tuned! 12:34Mark The Alien *Back 12:35Lego Master *And we're back! *Mark, the final question. It's a triva question. DUN DUN DUN *Are you ready??? DUN DUN DUN 12:36Mark The Alien *Yes 12:36Lego Master *Ok. *No looking on Ben 10 Planet, or you lose automaticly. 12:37Mark The Alien *Okay 12:37Lego Master *Promise? 12:37Mark The Alien *Yes 12:37Lego Master *Okay. *What is the name of the 12th episode of UA? 12:38Mark The Alien *Hmm let me think. 12:39Lego Master *NO LOOKING ON BEN 10 PLANET!! *OR you lose instantly. 12:39Mark The Alien *I know! 12:39Lego Master *What is it? *Time's up! 12:40Mark The Alien *Reflected Glory 12:40Lego Master *What overall episode number was it? 12:40Mark The Alien *110 12:40Lego Master *DID YOU LOOK ON BEN 10 PLANET? BE HONEST. 12:41Mark The Alien *Nope 12:41Lego Master *You promise? 12:41Mark The Alien *Yes 12:41Lego Master *Okay! *Now: Bonus Triva Question! 12:41Mark The Alien *I looked it up on google 12:42Lego Master *No GOOGLE, BING, YAHOO, SEARCH ENGINES, BEN 1O WIKI, OR ANYHTING THAT COULD GIVE YOU THE ANSWER 12:42Mark The Alien *ok 12:42Lego Master *So, no points Bonus Triva Question! 12:42Mark The Alien *YOU DID NOT SAY THAT B4 SO *pointa 12:43Lego Master *NO LOOKING ON BEN 10 PLANET WHICH ALSO MEANT SEARCHING, but, I won't count that against you. *Get this one right and you'll get 15 points! 12:43Mark The Alien *Okay 12:45Lego Master *REMEMBER, NO SEARCH ENGINES, BEN 10 PLANET, ASKING SOMEONE, WATCHING IT, BING, GOOGLE, YAHOO, OR ANYTHING THAT COULD GIVE YOU THE ANSWER. 12:45Mark The Alien *okay! *What is it 12:47Lego Master *What is the name of the 19th episode of AF? 12:47Mark The Alien *The con of Rath 12:47Lego Master *Wrong! 12:47Mark The Alien *Ahh 12:47Lego Master *The answer was: Pet Project 12:47Mark The Alien *What is it *Oh..! man i hope that my Omegatri...RATH! RATH MAD AT LEGO MASTER! 12:48Lego Master *Con of Rath was the 39th episode of AF. *BUT *IF YOU CAN TELL ME THE OVERALL EPISODE NUMBER OF INFERNO, YOU GET 60 POINTS. 12:50Mark The Alien *81 12:50Lego Master *Umm *Yay! *60 points! 12:50Mark The Alien *Whoo Hooo! 12:52Lego Master *now, the next question is worth 120 points. 12:52Mark The Alien *Ok 12:53Lego Master *How many episodes have there been in the entire Ben 10 Franchise? *It's an even and an odd number 12:54Mark The Alien *I cant tell you yet because Ben 10:Omniverse hasnt came out. 12:54Lego Master *Up to the finale of UA!!! 12:54Mark The Alien *OK! 12:54Lego Master *I forgot to say "So far" 12:54Mark The Alien *150 12:55Lego Master *180 points! Mark The Alien has done it!!! *(party) *Upgrade says yay! 12:55Mark The Alien *Upgrade! whohoo 12:55Lego Master *Charmander says...Well, Charmander! *Congratulations Mark, you have completed the Lego Master Quiz Game Show Episode 1! 12:57Mark The Alien *1! *gtg brb *bACK Lego Master Bonus Question! 2:22Mark The Alien ***Alright lets do this! 2:23Lego Master ***Who was my original co-creator for Ben 10: Ultimate Power? 2:23Mark The AlienWhats my bounus question ***ok ***hmm ***Static! 2:25Lego Master ***Yah! 220 points! Episode 2: Zonator ***Lego MasterHello Zon. ***1:21Zonator ***1:22Lego MasterAre you ready to play on the Lego Master Awesome Game Show? ***1:22ZonatorYes ***1:22Lego MasterAlright, let's begin. ***1:22ZonatorO... ***Kay... ***1:23Lego MasterNo looking on Ben 10 Planet, Search Engines (Bing, Yahoo, Google), asking someone for help, or anything that could give you the answer, got it? ***1:23ZonatorUm ***Sure ***1:24Lego MasterK, promise that you will play fair? ***1:24ZonatorYes ***1:25Lego MasterBut, I'll copy this chat, so please don't use emotes right now because when I copy this, emotes register as blank spaces. ***1:25ZonatorMhm ***1:26Lego MasterOk, Question 1: In "Basic Training" what is the name of the trainee who looked up to Ben? ***1:26ZonatorTak ***1:27Lego Master10 points! I'll give you credit though he name was Tack Kind of a dumb difference. ***1:27ZonatorIkr ***1:28Lego MasterQuestion 2: In "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" Who was the enemy in the beginning of the episode? ***1:29ZonatorHmm... ****Tries to remember episode* ***Dr.Animo? ***1:29Lego MasterCorrect!! ***1:29ZonatorYay! ***1:30Lego MasterQuestion 3: In "Ben 10,000 Returns" What was the name of the only spell Ben 10,000 used in that episode? ***1:31Zonator... ***A Mana Wall? ***>.> ***1:31Lego MasterSpell name, not ability, ***1:33ZonatorOh ***1:33Lego MasterDo you want a hint? ***1:33ZonatorSure ***1:33Lego MasterC_ _ _ _ _ _ Each _ is a leter. ***1:34ZonatorOkay ***I'm going to guess ***Corosis? ***>.> ***... ***1:34Lego MasterOne more hint Co_t_g_ ***1:35ZonatorI'll just pass ***Don't want to embarrass myself anymore ***1:35Lego MasterOk, Contego was the answer ***But, it was a mana wall. If I asked for ability it would have been right ***1:36ZonatorOh ***Okay ***I suppose the other guy is winning? ***1:36Lego MasterMark? ***He ended with 180 points. ***1:36Zonator ***He finished? ***No wonder you've been pausing so long ***1:37Lego MasterBut, you have 20. I'll do bonus questions worth a lot, he finished at 1:17 ***1:37ZonatorOh ***Okay ***1:38Lego MasterQuestion 4: What is the name of the enemy who ate the Tiffin, only for Rath to go inside of him and get it out in the Con of Rath? ***1:39ZonatorDAMMIT! ***1:39Lego MasterJ is the first letter ***1:39ZonatorHis Name, or species? ***Jaffet? ***1:40Lego Masterrr, but Right!!! ***Jarret, but, Correct! 40 points! ***I doubled this questions value ***1:41ZonatorYay! ***1:41Lego MasterBonus Time! ***1:41ZonatorKool! ***1:41Lego MasterYou wanna beat Mark (or tie him)??? ***1:41ZonatorYEAH! ***1:42Lego MasterThese questions will give you an incredible amount of points! ***1:42ZonatorKool! ***1:46Lego MasterBQ1: In "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" What alien was fused with Stinkfly? ***1:47ZonatorHello? ***I'm ready ***1:48Lego MasterUm, what alien was it? ***1:48ZonatorWhat? ***There is no question ***1:48Lego MasterBQ1 ***Look up ***1:48ZonatorJarret? ***Oh ***Tak ***1:49Lego MasterNO, THE QUESTION WAS: BQ1: In "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" What alien was fused with Stinkfly? ***1:49ZonatorOh! ***I didn't see that! ***1:49Lego MasterBQ1 is Bonus Question1! ***1:49ZonatorOkay okay! ***Kan I ask a question? ***Which season was this? ***OS AF or UA? ***1:50Lego MasterOriginal. ***1:50ZonatorFourarms? ***1:51Lego MasterCorrect! 50 points! Now you have, 90 am I correct? ***1:51Zonator... ***Yes ***No ***80 ***No ***90, yes ***1:53Lego MasterNow, to tie or beat Mark is BQ2! ***1:53Zonator ***YESH! ***I thought he had 180... ***1:55Lego MasterHe does ***1:55Zonator... ***I only have.... ***Nvm ***1:55Lego MasterBQ2: Who is Mot Snikrep named after? ***1:56ZonatorQuestion ***What is Mot Snikrep? ***A species? ***1:56Lego MasterA villain in Ken 10 ***He is named after his designer ***1:57ZonatorHey! ***I didn't answer! *** ***1:58Lego MasterI know ***1:58ZonatorYou answered for me *** ***Not fair ***1:58Lego MasterBut the name of the designer is what I'm asking ***1:58ZonatorOh ***I'm thinking ***1:59Lego MasterThinking: Re-reverse. Now go right back. Slide to the left, slide to the right. ***2:00ZonatorI know! ***THATS WHAT I WAS DOING! ***>:O ***Tom Perkins ***2:00Lego MasterYay! ***I was bored and started singing to MYSELF ***2:01ZonatorXd ***2:01Lego MasterAnd, the total number of points is.... ***(spins the wheel) ***179 points! ***BUT ***YOU CAN GET 2 MORE POINTS ***AND BEAT MARK BY 1 ***2:02Zonator ***2:02Lego MasterReady? ***2:02ZonatorWAIT ***2:02Lego MasterOk ***2:02ZonatorFirst, I wanna say ***Sorry for taking so long a minet ago, my Mom needed to look up a phone number ***Go on ***2:03Lego Masterok ***Hmmm (thinking about a question) ***Ok, who founded this wiki? ***2:04ZonatorHAH! ***Easy! ***Duncan Crook ***I've met him before! ***2:04Lego MasterYah! 181 points Episode 3: Category:Blog posts